


No, Dean.

by XxThorleifxX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Short, Short One Shot, a stupid idea I had while watching the news, funny?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxThorleifxX/pseuds/XxThorleifxX
Kudos: 9





	No, Dean.

Dean pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the demon.

The demon laughed. "You think such a weapon can hurt me?"

Dean pulled the trigger.

A stream of water flew out and hit the demon, and soon its skin began to burn.

Dean blew on the end of the pistol with a wicked grin. Sam on the other hand, looked as though he would rather be in hell than deal with Dean. 

"Please, for the love of god and all things good, get rid of that thing."

Dean flung out his arms, waving the squirt gun in Sam's face. "No. Never."


End file.
